The Day That Everything Changed
by Reallyfanofstories
Summary: This is a short story about Gray and Lucy. Chapter 1: The guild is organizing a party because of the new formed couple: Natsu and Lissanna. Is the formal party the beginning of a new couple? Read it and you will know. Enjoy! - Complete - [Companion is up: Happy Fullbuster Family]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna! This is a two chapter one-shot from me ^^ I had a really boring history lesson so I wrote this and the whole lesson was a lot better lol. The teacher had almost token my story away. She was staring at me with a bitch-expression but I won our staring contest lol ^^ and I was glad I could keep my story! So here it is! Go on and read! **

**English is not my native language. I apologize for the mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

'Let's have a party!' Mirajane Strauss exclaimed. 'We have to celebrate that Natsu and Lissanna are a couple!'

Everyone's eyes seemed almost to pop out of their heads. The whole guild was silent for a few seconds. Natsu and Lissanna stood there with a little blush on their cheeks. Then the whole guild was screaming in excitement.

'I have won the bet!' Elfman screamed loud with his hands in the air. 'Me too!' Cana screamed also. 'Thanks to my cards!'

'I lost…' Gajeel muttered angry. 'I thought that the ice freak had more brain than salamander!'

'Aww I thought Gray would be the first one to propose to Lu-chan…'Levy seemed disappointed. Gajeel was feeling a little guilty 'Don't worry, little one. I also lost the bet…' Gajeel said to Levy. She seems a little better when she looked at Gajeel.

Everyone in the guild seemed to have won or lost the bet. The only persons who didn't getting it at all were Natsu, Lissanna, Lucy and Gray.

'The persons who have won the bet can get their money here!' Mirajane shouted. A few persons were running to the bar to receive their money.

'What is going on?' Natsu, Lissanna, Gray and Lucy screamed in unison.

'Arra Arra… We had bet on the first one who would propose to the girl. It was Natsu and Lissanna or Gray and Lucy.' Mirajane explained to the four mages in front of her.

Natsu and Lissanna were just laughing at Mira but Gray and Lucy were turning 50 shades of red.

'I-I d-don't….' Lucy started but she was cut off by Mira.

'Sanna? Natsu? What kind of party do you guys want? A game party? A beer party? Or a party with a lovely diner or something like that? Mira asked the new formed couple.

Lissanna was a little uncomfortable with all the stares from the guild members. She grabbed almost unnoticed Natsu's hand. He otherwise was grinning like an idiot.

'I would like to have a formal party! Lissanna said gently while still holding Natsu's hand.

'A wonderful idea, Sanna!' Mirajane cheered. She was clapping her hands together in excitement. 'The boys have to ask the girls!' she established. 'Today evening, 9 o'clock, here in the guild!'

'Ehm Sanna….? Would you like to go to the party with me? Natsu asked shyly at the short white haired take-over mage.

'Of course, silly!' Lissanna responded the pink haired mage. She was smiling brightly.

Lucy was happy for the new couple. She liked Natsu but only as her best friend. Lissanna was also a good friend. She was happy for them to find each other. She knew this was going to happen soon. She saw the signals Lissanna and Natsu were giving each other lately. They were flirting a lot! Since a few weeks Natsu wasn't going to missions with Lucy anymore. He was going with Lissanna on every job. He had asked Lucy, before he was going with Lissanna on missions, if she minded. Lucy didn't like it but she wanted Natsu to be happy. She said she didn't mind it at all. But in her head she freaked out. She had to go on her own with missions! She wouldn't have somebody to back her up!

Right now she was also thinking about last week. She had to take a solo mission because Natsu was gone with Lissanna and she had to pay her rent for her apartment. She was looking at the board for a suitable job for her. It had to be easy and not too dangerous. But unfortunate there weren't any solo missions she could do. She was looking very disappointed but then all of sudden Gray was standing beside her.

'Let's take this mission.' He grabbed a paper from the board. 'See you at the train station at 7 o'clock.' And then he was gone. Lucy was looking happy she reminded. She was happy that someone still cares for her wellbeing and rent. Of course she knew that Natsu cares for her but it was different.

Everything on the mission went smoothly. Nothing was destroyed and she had paid the rent on time. She had a good time with Gray. He was nice to have as company. She was thinking a lot about him lately. _Does she really like him?_

Lucy was thinking in herself when she suddenly was interrupted by someone.

'Ahum…' someone coughed. When she turned around she saw Gray and her cheeks were getting hot. 'Ehm Lucy? Are you ok? You were staring a lot and right now your head is red. Do you have a fever? Gray asked concerned.

'I- I'm ok!' Lucy stuttered while getting redder and redder.

'You're sure?' Gray raised an eyebrow.

'Sure!' Lucy said. To give more power to her words, she smiled to Gray.

'And I had also something else to ask you…? Now it was Gray who was turning red. He was looking at the floor. 'Would you like to go to the party with me?' He asked shyly while scratching the back of his head with a hand.

Lucy was stunned. She looked at Gray with her mouth open. She never thought he would ask her. Her instead of all the other girls he could pick. He had chosen her! '_He is Gray Fullbuster. He would never pick someone as weak as me.'_ Lucy thought by herself. But she really liked the feeling he was giving her when they were together.

Gray thought she didn't like it to go to the party with him because she remained silent. He turned around to walk away from the blonde mage.

'Wait, Gray! Of course I like to go to the party with you!' Lucy said, grabbing Gray's wrist. She smiled at him.

Gray was smiling back. He was getting a warm sensation in his stomach. Is this what they called butterflies?

'But….what about Juvia? I think she will kill me if I go with you… maybe you should go with her.' Lucy said slowly. She was looking a little sad to Gray. She was letting go of his wrist.

'But I want to go with you!' Gray looked with a pouting lip to Lucy. 'And besides I already have taken care of that!' He winked at her. 'I called Lyon. He and Juvia are going to the party together. I asked Master if it was ok and it was fine.' Gray finished his story.

Lucy's eyes were shining bright. She could go to the party with the great Gray Fullbuster! She felt like the luckiest person in whole Fiore.

'I pick you up at 7 at your house. See ya.' and with that, Gray was gone. He felt like the luckiest person in Fiore to go with such a beautiful girl.

'He is probably going to his house to prepare for the evening.' Lucy thought. 'Oh and I have to prepare too!' And with that also Lucy was running to her house.

**Do you like it? It is not much but the next and final chapter will be better so be prepared! See ya.**

**~ Rose **

**Oh and I don't like to ask it but… would you please review? I love reviews. They always make my day! And feel free to PM me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna ^^ welcome to the final chapter of The Day That Everything Changed. I had so many lovely reviews so I decided to make another chapter today. Go on and read!**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy was flipping. She was really, really stressed. It was 8 o'clock and in about an hour Gray would be picking her up for the party. Gray! She has to be perfect! He is always perfect and she wouldn't let him down because of her!

Lucy was running through her house. She had just showered and chosen her dress. She had token a long time to decide the perfect one. Lucy decided to wear a beautiful pink/red dress. It has a beautiful print on the sides of her hips. [A/N If you want to know how it actually looks like… look at the picture of this story.] It was one of the dresses she had taken from the Heartfilia mansion. It was her mother's dress. Lucy loved it dearly. It reminded her of her mother. Lucy wished her mother could see her now. She looked up to the sky.

Right now Lucy was finally finished with her make-up. She was putting her dress on and she was looking absolutely stunning. It fits her perfect.

'Open the Gate of the Crab! Cancer!' Lucy yelled while moving the golden key.

'Ebi ebi. What can I do for you, ebi?' The crab spirit said, moving its scissors.

'Please Cancer… Can you do my hair? I'm going to a party with Gray!' Lucy asked her zodiac spirit. She looked questioned at him.

'Alright ebi.' the spirit answered while already being busy with Lucy's hair.

After a couple of minutes Lucy's hair was done. She had a beautiful bun with pears. A few strings of hair were hanging around her head. [A/N look at the picture again ^^]

'Thank you so much, Cancer. You are dismissed!' Lucy said to the spirit. In a flash of golden light the spirit was gone, back to the Spirit Realm. Lucy was admiring her mirror. She looked stunning. Hopefully Gray fined so too!

*knock knock*

'Hai hai, I'm coming!' Lucy yelled. While grabbing her purse from the table, she opened the door.

Gray was looking at Lucy with big eyes. He knew she was pretty, even beautiful. Lucy had such a nice figure but that was nothing compared to how she was looking now. He couldn't get a word to describe her beauty.

Lucy looked at Gray. He didn't say a word. Lucy got disappointed. He didn't like it…

'I- I go change if you didn't like it…' Lucy said and she wanted to turn around when Gray stopped her.

'I hadn't said a word because I couldn't find the right one to describe your beauty.' He was looking at her with sparkling eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Lucy blushed. She never knew he could be such a romantic.

'Thanks…You look quite good yourself.' Lucy said while looking at Gray's suit. He was wearing a black one with a white blouse and a brownish tie. He was wearing also leather shoes.

'Let's go to the party, Lucy!' He said, offering her an arm.

They walked to the guild, Lucy's hand on Gray's arm. She wished the road lasted forever. She liked walking next to Gray.

They arrived at the guild. There were already a lot of people. Lucy was looking around. There were a lot of pairings. Evergreen was here with Elfman. They looked nice together. What surprised everyone but Lucy was that Levy was here with Gajeel. Lucy knew for a long time that Levy had a crush on the Iron Dragon Slayer. She hoped for her blue haired best friend that the evening would turn out alright.

'Let's dance, Lucy.' Gray said to Lucy, already leading her to the dance floor. He took her right hand in his left hand, his other hand on her hips. She put her hand on his shoulder They started dancing. Lucy was quite surprised when she saw Gray dancing. He was really good.

'Wow you are a really good dancer. Where did you learn that?' Lucy asked while Gray turned her around in a circle with his hand above her head.

Gray chuckled. 'In the past I had to take dance lessons from my real parents. I'm also surprised that I didn't forget it. But you, Miss Heartfillia, are the best dancer I have ever seen.'

Lucy blushed a bit at Gray's words. Sure she had also to token dance lessons because of her father. She really thought she wasn't that great.

The couple didn't knew they were getting a lot attention. Everyone was making a circle around the two, watching them dancing. It seems they were having fun. Lucy enjoyed being in Gray's company. She smiled and she saw that Gray was smiling too.

The song ended and they rested their foreheads at each other. Gray saw that Lucy was blushing a bit at the contact. 'It is now or never.' he thought.

'You know what Lucy?' Gray leaned to her ear.

'I like you.' Gray whispered.

Lucy was stunned.

'And I like you too!' Lucy whispered back. She felt so happy. The man she liked, liked her back! She hadn't dreamed of that. It seems so impossible. She looked at Gray's face.

Suddenly Gray closed the space between their lips. First Lucy was surprised but then she also closed her eyes. It felt like the time has stopped moving. When they had to breathe air, they stopped the kiss.

Everyone was looking at them with big eyes but then there was applause. Everyone clapped their hands for them. Lucy blushed a bit while Gray was smiling from ear to ear. He grabbed Lucy's hand.

'Let's go to something quieter, ok?'

He led them out of the guild, the lonely streets of Magnolia in. They walked next to each other, holding hands. They were almost in the center of the city.

But then someone bumped into them. A man spoiled his drank all over Lucy's dress.

'Oh no! My mother's dress!' Lucy almost burst out of tears.

Gray was looking at Lucy and he didn't like it at all as Lucy cried.

'Apologize!' Gray grabbed the man by its collar. He was very angry. He wanted to hit the man for spilling his drink on Lucy's beautiful dress and making her upset.

'I'm s-sorry m-miss.' the man stuttered towards Lucy. He was afraid of Gray. He saw the anger in Gray's eyes and he want to live a little longer.

'Gray… It's ok.' Lucy rested her hand on his arm. 'Let's go home…' She seemed a little better, still disappointed but alright.

'Ok then…' Gray said and he let go of the man. He grabbed Lucy's hand again.

They quick walked to her home. Lucy changed immediately in something else. She left the dress in her bathroom. Maybe she could clean it up. Now she was wearing a skirt and a top. Gray had already stripped to only his trousers. Lucy wasn't surprised at all. She was used to it.

'What do you want to do?' Gray asked Lucy.

'Let's watch a movie. A not to scary one please!' She answered Gray while he was looking through her dvds.

'Let's watch this one.'

Gray and Lucy were watching the movie together. Lucy was feeling tired and she lied her head down on Gray's bare shoulder. In a couple of seconds she was off to sleep. Gray puts his arm protective around her shoulders. He felt happy. He felt complete. 'She looks so cute when she sleeps.' He thought smiling to the blonde.

When the movie was finished Gray carried Lucy to her bedroom into her bed.

He put the blankets over her.

'Sleep well, Luce.' Gray gave her a goodbye kiss on her temple. 'I love you.'

And with that Gray left the house.

'I love you too, Gray.' Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

That was the day the relationship between Lucy and Gray changed.

**And did you like it? Let me know if you guys want a sequel ;) I love reviews so please review? **

**kaorui: Thanks^^ I'm glad you liked it. Do you like this chapter too? **

**white rider29: Haha I really really really really loved your review! So here is the last chapter. **

**fairytaillover416: Aww my ears :P Haha I read your review and I thought: 'I also want the next chapter to be finished!' So I decided to make him right away! So here it is! Hope you liked it…**

**FriendsForevaa: I'm glad you think its good^^ Thank you.**

**Oh shit 0.o I still have to learn for my school exams -.-' See ya! **

**~Rose**

**Ps. Check out my other story: Rescue the Princess of your Heart. **


	3. Sequel Epilogue

**Hi minna^^ This is the sequel of The Day That Everything Changed. This sequel/epilogue is to celebrate the vacation! And it's an early birthday present to me. Happy birthday me! Yay! And I have to say I just loved your reviews. If I was reading one, all kind of butterflies were in my stomach. I just love you guys so much :') Go on and read! I hope you guys will love it, especially the end! I do, believe me, I do.**

**My native language is not English. I apologize for the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

'Gray... I don't like that' Lucy was looking at her boyfriend with a pouted lip. She was hugging her writer's book against her body, covering it with her arms.

'Babe, you spend so much more time at your desk, writing your novel than spending your time with me! We are together almost more than two years… If I can't spend time with you, can I at least read your novel? I want to know if it's better than me.' Gray said chuckling at his cute girlfriend.

Lucy looked at him with big eyes, wide by the shock.

'You know that's not true! I never had time writing for almost a month! You always want to go away with me!'

'You don't like it?' The ice-mage said, raising his eyebrow.

'I like it of course! I love you but I promised Levy a new chapter…' Lucy was looking at him a little shy.

'Levy got to read almost your whole book and I, your boyfriend, can't even read one word?'

Now Lucy was looking at Gray a little guilty. She just doesn't like it when people read her book.

It wasn't Gray's intent to make her guilty. He just wanted to tease his girl a little. Now he was the one feeling guilty. Suddenly he had the perfect solution.

'Then I have to take it with force! Give me the book, Miss Heartfillia!' He smirked and with that Gray started tickling Lucy's midriff. Lucy fell on the floor with Gray above her. He was still tickling her stomach.

'Hahaha G-Gray… Hahaha S-stop i-it…' Gray was laughing at her. He just found her so cute with her slight red cheeks and her sound of her laugh was adorable. Lucy had no strength left to remove is hands. They forgot the book of Lucy. It was now lying next to her.

But because Gray was tickling Lucy so energetic, a certain black box fell out of his pocket. He didn't saw it but Lucy did. She tried to ask Gray what that black thing was. It looks like…

'G- gray.. y-you d-dropped s-something…' She managed to say through all her laughs.

Suddenly he stopped tickling her and was looking on the floor around him. He hoped Lucy didn't exactly saw what the thing was. It wasn't his intent to do it here….

'What is this, Gray?' Lucy held a black silk box for his nose. In a second he grabbed the box from her hand.

'_Now I can't go back…It is now or never…' _he thought_.' I have to ask her now. I have to do it romantically. I know she liked that the best.'_ Gray was feeling nervous and a slight blush was on his cheeks.

Gray grabbed Lucy's hand and went on his knee, holding the black box open to review a beautiful diamond ring.

'Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?' He was looking at her with a questioning look but his eyes were sparkling. He smiled at her.

First Lucy was surprised but that didn't last for long.

'Yes! Oh yes of course Gray Fullbuster! I love to marry you!' She screamed, hugging Gray with tearstained eyes and a huge smile on her pink lips. She could spend the rest of her life with the man she loved. Her being happy was an understatement. She was just so overwhelmed. She didn't saw this coming.

Gray was now smiling too. He hugged her closely. He loved this blond girl so much. He felt tears on his shoulder. Lucy was crying. Worried, to see what was wrong, he broke the hug to look at her face.

'What's wrong, Luce?' he asked her but when he saw her bright eyes and smile on her lips, he understand.

'I just love you so much!' She answered while still crying a little.

'I love you too, babe!' He simply said. He felt the luckiest guy in the world. He could marry the most beautiful girl in the world.

He bowed his face to her face. His lips and hers connected. It wasn't a normal kiss. Oh no...It was a long-lasting passionate kiss…

And that was the day the lives of Lucy and Gray changed…

...forever.

**And? I just love this sequel/epilogue. I wish this would happen in the real anime… but I still love to hear your reviews! So will you please review? Feel free to PM me anytime. **

**~Rose**

**If you liked this story, you may like my other stories too: Rescue the Princess of your Heart (Nalu) & Hidden Royalty (Sticy). **

**See ya another time, another story! Sayonara! **

white rider29: Wow thanks a lot. You're so nice! And this is the sequel you asked for!

rowie025: Haha here is your sequel. Hope you like it.

kaylaanime: Thanks! I thought so too. ^^

lucyglitter11: Thank you! Here is your sequel!


End file.
